MLP FIM: Not of One's Past
by DarkStreak-aka-Steam
Summary: We all know the stories. There has never been a Male Alicorn In Equestria. But, what if that was because, the only male Alicorn that existed was banished? What would happen if he came back? This story takes place after the events of MLP:FIM Season 3 Episodes 1, 2 & 3.


**Chapter One- The Male Alicorn of Equestria**

"_Look, your existence is meant to—"  
"I don't give a flying buck about that. What I care about is what ponies may think of me."  
"We can't—"  
"YOU CAN SAY WHAT YOU KNOW! YOU JUST RATHER KEEP IT TO YORUSELVES!"  
"The information will harm you! If you don't learn for yourself, you may cease to exist!"_

"…_This is my only shot at redemption?"  
"The only one..."_

"…_Fine…"  
_-  
A tall, weak framed Alicorn struggled to stay on his hooves, as he slowly got his way through the Everfree forest. He would be in comparison, just slightly taller than Celestia… but, there is no way that could be exact. Blood stained his sky blue coat and his mane; a silver, green, and navy blue. His feathers and the bases of his wings were torn, and his horn snapped. He had fought his way through Equinoxia to come to Equestria, seeking some sort of redemption in order for his life to last. For now, he was on borrowed time.  
He had little hope of getting anywhere, but he went on. They say Alicorns were all powerful, the best race in Equestria. But, if you look closely, they are just another race of pony, with both magic and wings. If he was supposed to be one of the best, that didn't exist.  
He carefully made his way, in no shape to fight anything at the moment. But, before he could make it far after coming out the portal, he heard a growl. He raised his head, and looked around. He saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at him. He shuddered a bit, and tried walking a bit faster. The growls increased, as he looked behind him and at some bushes. More yellow eyes starred at him. He broke off into a run, fighting the pain of his broken fore hoof. Before he got a good distance, something slammed into his side, and slammed him into a tree. He slowly lost to sleep, the last words he heard before blacking out were: "Twilight, we found the source!"…

Applejack and Big Mac both bucked off the last Timberwolf. AJ wiped her forehead with a sigh.

"Whew! Them Timberwolves sure do put up a fight."  
Big Mac nodded, and did his signature 'Eyeup'.

Rainbow Dash was there as well, and trotted over to the pony she had knocked out not too long ago. Twilight was right; it was some unnatural source, for that source was a stallion.  
Twilight hurried over to where the Alicorn laid, pushing Rainbow out of the way, making Rainbow fall on her rump. Twilight was curiously eyeing over the Alicorn, wondering how such high powered magic could've came from the torn up pony. She quickly wrote down a letter, which she tucked in her mane –a trick Pinkie showed her- and then looked to Big Mac.

"Hey Big Macintosh, do you mind? We need you to carry this pony to my home."  
Big Mac "Nope'd", and then went over, and easily picked up the blacked out Alicorn, and set him on the buff stallions back. Once they were clear of the Everfree forest, Rainbow Dash flew off to tell Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie of the newcomer…With specific instructions for Pinkie to NOT prepare a party.

Twilight was still looking at the stallion, with a worried look on her face.  
"No pony in a state like his should be even living. I Hope Princess Celestia can shed some light on this."  
AJ looked over to Twilight, worried as well.  
"Ah can't lie, sugarcube. This pony seems to be in a poor state."  
Twilight nodded a bit, and hoped the stallion could live. Twilight had MANY questions to ask.

When Big Mac and AJ departed, all that was left was Twilight and the bad conditioned Alicorn stallion at her library. The Alicorn lay on the couch, while Twilight looked through several of her books, trying to find an answer to her one question…  
"How could have this happened? Alicorns are the most powerful race. Even more so that the fact this one is a stallion." Twilight shook her head in disbelief as she looked over the injuries.  
Once she had evaluated the state of his body, which was suffice to say, surprisingly ok, Twilight closed her eyes as her horn glowed. She then leaned her head in, and touched the tip of her horn to the Alicorn's forehead. Suddenly, she was traversing the Alicorns fragile mind. Half of it did seem organized, but most of it a wreck. There had been some bleeding in his skull that she intended to fix.  
She carefully walked around, slowly moving. Several times she had to stop, and repair some nerves in the part of the brain she was in, but never the less, she made her way to the one place he knew she could do something about.  
Twilight soon came upon the center of his nerves. Just like she knew, there had been some bleeding. She used her magic to fix what she could, but memory loss seemed… non-avoidable.  
Twilight sighed, and pulled back into reality. She wasn't as hopeful as she was earlier, but upon looking him over again, she saw some of the smaller cuts healed from the nerve repairs. This gave her slight hope, but not much as she would like.  
"I just guess I'll have to wait….SPIKE!"

It seemed to be WEEKS for Twilight, always waiting for the Alicorn to wake up. In reality, it only had been three days. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie had visited, and even Pinkie didn't know who this pony was. Pinkie's mane had deflated when she saw the poor pony's state, and she wanted to help, but Twilight had shooed them away before anything could happen.

She'd rather not have Pinkie do anything.  
Her ears perked however, as she heard some shuffling, and she turned her head away from her book. She nearly burst with happiness and curiosity.  
The Alicorn was waking, using his good hoof to push him up. To his surprise, he looked at where his broken hoof was, and saw it was in a purple hoof cast. He stared at it a bit, and then looked around.  
He saw that he was in some library of sorts, oddly in a tree. He wasn't scared, more intrigued that somepony was helping him.

Then, he heard hoof steps, and he turned his head to where they were coming from. That's when he saw the lavender unicorn, Twilight, whom seemed to be interested in him.

"Hello. I see you're finally awake."  
The Alicorn just simply nodded.  
"What? Are you afraid to talk? I just need some answers."  
The Alicorn shook his head again, and then showed her his neck. There was a long scar across the whole length of it.  
Twilight shivered a bit at the sight.  
"Oh my Celestia…that is horrible!"  
The Alicorn twitched a bit at the name 'Celestia', and backed up a bit.  
"That also reminds me, the Princess should be coming over to check on you. I did write a letter."  
Almost if on some sort of cartoony 'on cue' event, a white flash shone within the middle of the library, and no other then Princess Celestia came out. She did not look happy.  
The male Alicorn took to curl up into a pitiful ball, and cry softly. Nearly inaudible, but Twilight Looked at him, and then Celestia. She then backed up a bit from Celestia, and stood by the stallion's side.  
"Princess, whatever this pony did, it is not the place to call him out. He his hurt beyond what an Alicorn should be able to handle, and it's obvious he regrets what he did. I just wanted answers to questions, not some sort of interrogation! This is not the same as when that human came to Equestria on accident."  
Princess Celestia looked over to where the Alicorn stallion laid. She…pitied him. His state was indeed beyond what a pony should be able to handle.

Her face turned to a soft one, and she went over to the couch, and lay down on her hooves, and leaned in close to the Alicorn's ear.  
"Brother. These are words I know many would regret me saying… but, you are forgiven…"  
The stallion stopped crying, and looked to Celestia, his face near her own. He then wiped his tears, with a smile, and nuzzled the princess.  
The Princess returned the small nuzzle, and then hugged the stallion softly.

"I missed you, Sky shift. I missed you so much. It nearly tore me up to have banished you to Equinoxia."  
Twilight was baffled. Her Princess HAD A BROTHER?

"Good bye, sister. I'm sorry I can't come to Canterlot, but I must answer Miss Sparkle's questions."  
Sky Shift nuzzled the Princess' cheek, before stepping back. After a short conversation, Celestia had found a spell to heal the scar, and voice of her brother. It was slightly higher then she remembered, but thought it the magic.  
After Celestia left, Sky turned his attention to Twilight.  
"Alright, what do you wish to know?"  
"Who are you, and are you—"  
"A Prince, yes. The only male Alicorn Equestria has seen; Prince Sky Shift, the Brother to the Princesses, Celestia and Luna."  
"Then, why were you—"  
"I was under corruption from wearing the Alicorn Amulet. I sought power. The amulet was taken away from me, but before I regained sense, I had been banished."  
"Then how did you—"  
"Get back? I sought redemption. I fought my way through Equinoxia to come home, and beg forgiveness, and to stay. I want to start anew, and see if I couldn't have a better life."  
"Why aren't you—"  
"In a better condition than I should? Alicorn are the weakest in Equinoxia."  
"But why—"  
"Why I'm still alive… dumb luck."  
"Alright… one more thing…. How—"  
"Am I answering your questions, without you saying the full question? I just assume the best answer for the sound of the question."  
Just then, a canon fired, and several party decorations shot over Sky's head.  
Pinkie was there. And she was ready to party.  
"PINKIE! Now is not the—"  
"Twilight, don't be silly! Everypony feels better after a party!"  
Twilight face hoofed. "Everypony is cutting me off today…"  
-

After some preparation, and a long talk, the party got started. The only ponies there were the mane 6, who had many questions, most of which sky could answer.  
But, most of the day and night, they had fun, even with the impairments Sky had. He insisted to play, and was more than happy to show a few old games. One spiked RD's interest, as it was a fast paced game. She soon became obsessed to win it.  
Little did they know a pony far outside Ponyville's bound had just found the Alicorn amulet once again… and had a plan of revenge…for Twilight Sparkle?


End file.
